This chrysanthemum variety was discovered by me at Westbury, N.Y., in 1973 as a sport of a greenhouse cultured plant of the unpatented variety named Dolly. Its unique color and the larger size of the flower attracted my attention and in the expectation that the new plant would have commercial merit, I reproduced this sport by cuttings at Westbury, N.Y., and found, after propagation through several generations, that the distinctive characteristics of this plant hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. This new chrysanthemum variety is now being propagated for the commercial market by means of vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., and its distinctive features continue to hold true.